


His Loss

by Perfect_Ginger_Maniac



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shower Talk, madison comforts zoe in her own way, might write another chapter, this is shit but thank you for reading it anyway, trying to work on my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac/pseuds/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac
Summary: Zoe finds out some heartbreaking news, and Madison comforts her in her own way.





	His Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad, but I haven't been writing a lot lately and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I might consider writing another chapter to this if you all like it.

Zoe watched Kyle from the distance, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She never thought he would do something like this to her. At least not willingly. The last time he did it was with Madison.. when he didn't really know what he was doing. But this time he knows exactly what he's doing. He can now separate what's right and wrong in a situation.

She watches as he goes to push the strand of hair away from Gracen's face, one of the new witches that joined the coven not too long ago. She feels her heart shatter when she sees him lean down and attach his lips to hers.

 _Why would he do this to me_? She thinks to herself before wiping the tear that had fallen. Kyle must have heard her sniffle because she sees him pull back from the kiss, his eyes finding hers instantly.

Guilt, sadness, and regret fill his features as he watches her turn and run.

"Zoe, wait!" She feels his heavy footsteps following from behind her, but she doesn't stop. She pushes herself to run as fast as she could, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from him.

"Zoe, please stop and let me explain!" She can hear his heavy breathing and knows that he is close to catching her. She stops and turns abruptly, almost causing him to crash into her.

"Explain what? Why you decided to rip my fucking heart out?" She feels the tears flowing loosely now.

"Zoe.." He trails off. His eyes are full of sorrow and regret. "I shouldn't have let it happen this way. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. That was my last intention."

"Then why did you do it?" Her answer is quicker than either of them expected. "Why did you cheat on me in the first place? Kyle, I loved you! I gave you every part of me, from my body to my soul and you do this to me. I thought you loved me?" She sniffles, trying to compose herself.

His hurt eyes search her sad brown ones.

"Please just tell me why you did it." Her voice is a lot stronger than she feels.

"I.. I'm in love with her." Zoe gasps upon hearing the words. She doesn't say anything and he takes it as his cue to continue. "I've never loved anyone the way that I do her. And I do love you, Zoe.. just not in that way. Not anymore at least."

She feels her heart break even more. "I swear I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I can't live without her Zo."

His own eyes are filled with unshed tears, his heart hurting as well.

Zoe means a lot to him, and she always will. She was, in fact, his first love. But those feelings are long gone and now all he feels for her is protective in a brotherly way.

Her eyes squeeze shut at the feel of his warm lips touching her forehead.

"I love you, Zoe. I'm so sorry that I hurt you like this." His eyes squeeze shut and she feels one of his tears land on her chest.

"Me too." She whispers sounding just as broken as she felt.

He pulled back and looked at her one last time. "I'm always here if you ever need me. Please don't hate me." He pleads while trying to search her eyes. She stares blankly at the wall in front of her and nods once.

She doesn't hate him. She's just really hurt. She had always thought Kyle was going to be the one she married. What a fool she was.

She feels his stare one last time before she hears him sigh in defeat and turn to head the way they came.

She feels the tears flow freely, feeling as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She really loved him, she loved him more than anything. She thought he had felt the same, but apparently, that wasn't the case. She can't really blame him though. She supposes if she were a guy she would choose Gracen too. Not only is she beautiful, but she's also really sweet and caring. She's probably one of the nicest people she has ever met, as well as one of the most beautiful. Gracen was the whole package. From her long blonde hair to her beautiful ocean eyes. Not to mention her body was perfect. Short and curvy, just what men liked.

Zoe pauses when she realizes she's now in front of her and Madison's shared door. She must have walked up here unconsciously. She wipes under her eyes and tries to make it seem as if she weren't just crying. The last thing she needs right now is for Madison to rub it in her face.

She inhales sharply before entering the room. Madison is perched on her bed scrolling through her phone, barely looking up to acknowledge her roommate.

"Where have you been?" She asks in her usual snarky tone. Zoe sighs and rolls her eyes before heading to her dresser to grab some clothes.

"What's it to you?" Normally she would feel bad for replying like that, but this is Madison she's talking to. She can talk to her any way she wants without having to worry if she will hurt her feelings.

She hears a snicker come from the small girl. "No need for the attitude, bit-" She hears her stop mid-sentence and looks up from her clothes and meets her blue eyes. Before she can say anything Madison beats her.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like hell."

"Gee thanks Madison. You really know all the right things to say." Sarcasm drips from her voice as she heads to the bathroom for a shower. Before Madison can get anything else out, Zoe slams the door and locks it.

***  
Zoe sighs in relief when she feels the warm water finally hit her. Her eyes close in content as she stands and lets the water relax some of the tension in her body from her day. Her short period of relaxation is ruined when she hears the shower curtain being yanked back.

She squeals in embarrassment, her eyes opening to water clouding her vision.

_Shit that burns!_

She wipes at her eyes before turning her attention to see a smirking Madison holding the curtain back. Great... what does she want now?

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She hisses while trying to cover her lady bits. She watches as Madison's eyes trail her body, noticing how Madison pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Zoe blushes at the action.

After Madison is done not so subtly checking her out, Zoe finds blue eyes staring back into her brown ones. "I was just coming to check on you."

Zoe snorts before she can stop herself, making Madison huff in annoyance.

"Look I know I can be a bitch sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Zoe cuts her off much to her annoyance.

"Okay fine, most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Zoe smiles weakly at the shorter girl. She knows she needs to cut her some slack, at least she's trying to check on her. Madison isn't always a bitch.. she can be sweet in her own way. Like when she goes to the store she always brings back some of Zoe's favorite foods without being asked to. Or how when Zoe had a nightmare she let her sleep with her. Although she grumbled about it until they fell asleep. And now here she was taking time out of her own day to check on her. Zoe is really grateful for this side of Madison that many don't get to see.

Manicured fingers snap in front of her face, bringing her out of her daze. "Hello bitch, I'm trying to be sentimental here and you're zoning out on me." The short blonde huffs in annoyance.

Zoe smiles a genuine smile before gently pulling the shower curtain from Madison's grip and bringing it in front of her to shield her body. "Thanks, Mads, I really appreciate it. What was it you said?"

"I asked what happened."

"Can I maybe talk to you after my shower. This is really awkward and I just want to relax for a few minutes."

"I won't be here, I've got a party to get to. So just go ahead and tell me now."

"Madison I can't talk about it right now, my water is getting cold and this is an uncomfortable position. Just go ahead and go to your party, I really appreciate you checking on me."

Madison sighs before Zoe gives her a sympathetic smile before disappearing back behind the curtain. Not long after she hears the door shut and figures Madison must have gone back to the room to get ready. She feels a heavyweight in her heart. Normally when she was sad she would talk to Kyle. Not only was he her boyfriend, but he was also her best friend. Someone she went to for everything. Now that he's the one that has caused this pain she knows she can't talk to him about it. It would be awkward for both of them. She mentally kicks herself for not just talking to Madison when the other girl clearly wanted to help her.

She hears the squeaking of the curtain again, watching in horror as a naked Madison steps into the shower with her. Her cheeks become hot and she knows she must look like a cherry right now.

"What are you doing?!" She takes a step back so she's not so close to the other girl. Her eyes trying to look anywhere but at Madison.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower, duh." Madison states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was out?"

"Zoe you've been in here for ten minutes and you haven't even done anything yet. So while you're wasting time just standing in here, I'm actually gonna wash so I can leave. Besides, now you can tell me what's going on. I'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"Madison this is really uncomfortable. Please get out, I promise I'll hurry."

Madison groans for what feels like the hundredth time. "Jesus Zoe, you're such a prude. We're both girls, we have the same parts. Stop being such a pussy and just tell me what's going on."

Zoe could tell Madison was getting frustrated, so she swallows her embarrassment and finally decides to tell her.

"Kyle cheated on me, okay." She watches Madison's face looking for any sort of reaction, only to be met with nothing.

"Wait you're talking about with that Gracie girl, right?"

"Her name is Gracen."

"Whatever, potato, potato." She waves her hand dismissively.

Zoe's eyes widen in anger when she realizes Madison knew what she was talking about. "Wait, so you knew?!"

"What? No, I assumed. And apparently, I was correct."

"How did you just happen to assume this?"

She looks at the taller girl with a 'you've got to be kidding me look'. "Come on Zoe, you can't be that blind! They have been flirting in front of you for weeks. Where do you think Kyle was sneaking off to all this time. Everyone could clearly see what was going on between them.. well, everyone except you. I guess love really _is_ blind."

Zoe was crying again, so not only was Kyle cheating on her for a long period of time but apparently, everyone but herself knew it was going on. And no one decided to tell her. Madison's face drops as she realizes Zoe is crying.

"Zoe I didn't mean to-"

Zoe shakes her head and brings her hands to cover her face. "No, you're right Madison. All the signs were there, but I chose to ignore them anyway." She sobs from behind her hands.

Madison feels her heart ache as she watches the taller, normally strong witch break down in front of her. She tries to pry Zoe's hands away from her face, but Zoe won't let her.

"Zoe.. please look at me." Madison's voice is soft. Zoe had never heard her speak to anyone like that. It was almost impossible to not listen to her.  
   
Zoe slowly lowered her hands, her now puffy eyes being met with sorrow filled blue ones. Madison steps close and wipes the tears from under her eyes almost instinctivly.

Madison observes her face, from her puffy cheeks to her swollen red eyes. Her lips are dark red from crying, and her nose is tinted red as well. She watches in awe, wondering how on earth someone could still look beautiful when they were in the state Zoe was in.

Before either of the two could register what was happening, Madison gently pushed Zoe into the wall closest to them, bringing the taller girls mouth to her own. It's a soft experimental peck before she pulls back and looks into Zoe's brown eyes.

"Maddie.." Zoe gasps, looking back and forth from her blue eyes to her plump lips. Without saying another word she wrapped her hand behind Zoe's head and pulled her back down to her. Their lips meet again, but this time with more passion and urgency.

They continue kissing for what feels like minutes before they're reminded of their need for air. Madison pulls back slightly with Zoe's bottom lip between her teeth before letting it go and smirking.

Their foreheads meet and their eyes lock. "It's his loss anyway." She whispers, her hot breath ghosting over Zoe's slightly parted lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, just please be respectful is all I ask. Would you all like for me to make another chapter? It'll more than likely be smut if I do write a second part. Once again I apologize if this is bad. I'm trying to work on my writing again.


End file.
